Project: Timeless
by Dash51
Summary: A virtuous boy who discovered his past Family Background as a known Infamous Mafia Family in old times. He will also discovered how and why his family became known unknown. As he holds unveiling his family crest, he will encountered other Mafia Family that have a connection to his Family. Unlikely a Mafia war in old times, a new generation Mafia war stepped to a next level.


**Prologue**

What will you if you got to control something. For example control the government, the police?, or maybe some kind of gang/mafia around the city Well there's a thing that I want you to know how pretty lame I am,  
No wait, I'm not the lame guy you think who controlled by someone.  
I am the one who controlled the one who control the controls that made me control the thing I'm controlling now.  
Get it?  
Deal every seconds of it.

June 13, 20XX

It's Remiel's Birthday and Remiel is together with his Father, Mother and two little Sister.  
There in dinner when a tragic event happened.

Remiel is about to drink his favorite Mango Juice when he heard a Big Explosion and a series of Gun shots fires.  
Remiel suddenly turned On the T.V. to watch the news of what happened.  
He thought its Nearby..  
Maybe the Museum nearby, well that museum might got robbed.  
"Well, thats not a shocking to me." Rem said with courage "Honestly I know that there's an expensive Jewelry in that museum. an Old Octarine Diamond,  
Ancient Ruby Stones, etc. etc.."  
[Newscaster:]  
*It's Flash Report!*  
"The Museum who holds an Ancient Artifact claims that an Ancient Jar has been Robbed by a group of robbers.  
But according to the Museum owner that the Jar Robbed to them is not so Special Artifact after all.  
It is just an Old Jar who happend to be a Bait for the robbers."  
"Well it's a Well played for the Museum Owner, and he also replied that some of the the items in the museum is just a replica of the original things and cost nothing."  
"that's all for our Special Report"  
"Good Night!"

"those robbers must be unlucky" Rem thought in his mind

[The next day] Going to school he felt Nausance.  
Something weird around him.  
Remiel bumped into a little guy, and his tools scattered in the ground.  
"Oh sorry sir! I didn't saw you, It's a blind spot here in the corner" Rem said.  
"WHAT?!, Are you making me mad?! Whose thy little guy huh?! I Am not little you're just taller than me ! you see?!" the little guy said.  
" Ah-eh I'm sorry ! I'm Sorry ! I didn't meant to say that, I-It's Ju-Just uhh" Rem said nervously " -Oiii ! Jason! whats happening there?! why are you so slow?! come on ! Lets get moving!" said a voice from a far.  
Jason : " RIGHT THERE ! "  
as Jason walk away he get a glimpse on me.

[Lunch break in school.]  
Some of his classmates are still talking about what happened in that museum last night.  
Some are laughing about it, of course him too.  
and then others are talking about it seriously.  
hmm, He is getting curious about that serious talks about what happened.  
maybe He'll try to Listen/Talk to them.

[Meanwhile at the School Faculty]  
"oh? you already moved here, Good, i'll manage your documents so you can transfer. maybe tomorrow is good day to transfer eh?" -  
\- " *nod* Make sure this would work well, I'm counting on you "

[Night Time]  
"aah- so much school work to do!" Rem said because of tiredness - "Remy ! Dinner is ready !" Rem's Mom said "Going!" Rem said without hesitating.  
as he went out of his room his Window open up as someone coming in shadows. Someone went inside Remiel's room and left something in his bed.]

[After a while]  
Remiel Went back to his room " Oh crap. I need to finish my school work." Remiel said as he that thing on his bed.  
"A Mysterious Truffle bag ? "  
He opens it up. and found out what's inside the bag.  
"A vase? what a second. . . " Rem whispered as he thought about something.  
"Holy Shit ! i-its th-the ! The Stolen Vase ! "  
Rem shouted in his mind.

"What is it doing in here?!"  
"wait... if it's here! that means I'm the robber!"  
No !" " The robber went here ?! "  
"or is it some kind of mischief !?"

Remiel checks the closet, under the bed, behind the curtain and then he realize that his window is opened.  
"oh my... the robber went here and left it here, He wants to frame me up!"  
"what to do - what to do- what to do- "  
better hide this thing under the bed"  
and then he heard a splash in his bathroom.

" GO-OD EVE-NING ... " a mysterious voice behind Rem's ear because of nervousness he slowly turned his head backward to look behind.  
"stop it, don't look behind or I'll kill you.." the mysterious voice said whispering to Rem's ear "What do you want?" Rem whispered to but he is shaking.  
"Justice.. I suppose." the mysterious voice replied.  
" and oh! then I suppose you would say.. Justice? what? are you kidding me? is there a justice in your robbery blah blah. what if you injured people in that blast?,  
blah blah blah. . would you?" as the mysterious voice blabbering fast before even remiel is about to speak.  
and because of that Remiel accidentally "Grrr" about it.  
"oh no. did I made you mad? sorry for that Mister. by the way I just happened to pass by in this house, Excuse me for using your bathroom. :) "  
the mysterious voice frankly speak.  
"and oh! I like your looks when you get mad"  
the mysterious voice said quite fast as it kiss remiel's cheek and inject something in his neck and made remiel sleepy.

Remiel woke up in the floor.  
"Ugh... that guy.. but..." as He said while still feels drowsy.  
"oh.. no. my schoolwork.. goddammit .."

Steps on stairs getting louder " BROTHER ! " as his two little sisters shouted.  
"oh brother is still sleepy? by the way bro we are going out with mom and dad"  
as his sister said while nodding his head.  
" We know that you won't go with us so.. You'll get home alone again.."  
"BYE!" his sister tease and run away.  
Rem simply not understand what was his two sisters because he felt unconscious that time.

Remiel is left alone in home.  
Getting Paranoid of what happened last night.  
and then the door rings.

[To be continued...]


End file.
